Fifth generation cellular networks, commonly referred to as 5G NR, are expected to include frequencies in the range of 24.25 to 86 GHz, with the lower 19.25 GHz (24.25-43.5 GHz) more likely to be used for mobile devices. For ease of reference, the waves in this range will be referred to as mm waves. It should be recognized that by definition, mm waves cover frequencies from 30 GHz to 300 GHz. Referring back to the expected 5G mm wave frequency range definition, the 19.25 GHz range that is more likely to be used in mobile devices can be divided into segments. Currently, each frequency segment is handled by an individual RFIC (radio frequency integrated circuit)/antenna package. Current packaging strategies used for the mm wave applications have several key issues (not exhaustive):                The size of the package is dictated by the antenna size which is related to the frequency. The antenna size can be much larger than the RFIC.        An LTCC (low temperature co-fired ceramic) package has good electrical performance, but is also more expensive relative to other packaging options.        For an AOC (antenna-on-chip) package, the antenna is limited to the size of the chip which can limit performance, or increase cost if the chip size is increased to accommodate the antenna.        For an FOWLP (fan-out wafer level package), the antenna package is aperture or proximity fed which can limit performance, e.g., relative to probe fed packages.        For a POP (package-on-package), the antenna and the chip packages are connected using solder balls. The solder balls used for connecting the packages are isotopic in dimension so they limit the separation between packages. Additionally, the large solder balls also have large insertion losses (˜1 dB).        Some of the current solutions are limited to operation at a single frequency which limits their utility. For a global smart phone, an antenna package that can function over large number of bands (frequencies) is desired.        Current solutions using FCBGA (flip chip ball grid array) construction requires use of multiple additional build-up layers to achieve a symmetric structure and the required separation between the antenna and ground layers (˜400 μm). For larger separation between the antenna and the ground layer (˜1 mm or more), this type of package requires a prohibitive number of build-up layers which adds to cost and manufacturing complexity        